Lion King 3: The Great Kings
Lion King 3: The Great Kings '''is a sequel to '''Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. The story centers around the events following Zira's death. The Pridelands experience peace, but that will soon be shattered when the kingdom is invaded by Zama, Scar's last heir. Zama was destined to lead an alliance of prides, known as the Savages, in a decisive war against the Pridelands and seal the fate of the Great Kings. Plot The movie begins with Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu overlooking the Pridelands. The kingdom prospers and the subjects remain happy and loyal to their king. The Outsiders, formerly Simba's enemies, are now embraced as friends within the Pridelands. Simba, along with Kiara and Kovu wander the savanna as Simba teaches them how to become wise rulers. He states that hatred can be used to do good, but in the end, it only destroys. Suddenly, signs of paranoia return to Simba's mind. Becoming a little over-protective of his daughter once more, he decides to teach Kiara and Kovu a little more about judgement. He even says that because of judgement, love is a heavy task and burden. Simba also confirms the relationship between Kovu and Kiara by saying that they have "come a long way." Simba teaches Kiara that from judgement comes respect. He recalls back to Zira. In a savanna past the Outlands, live 3 prides of lions and lionesses, known as the Savages. They are no different from the Outsiders, but they are more "savage" as their name speaks. They are more likely to eat their own comrades to satisfy their hunger if food becomes short. Scipia, the pride's most strongest lioness, successfully hunts her prey and returns to the Savage Pridelands. This ravaged version of Pride Rock has been their stronghold for many generations. Scipia is encountered by Africanus. He has never been able to match his sister's ability to hunt, and yet, enjoys to annoy her. Suddenly, a loyal servant of the pride named Hector gave them the news that their mother, the Queen, layed dying. She requests their presence. In the den, they stood over their dying mother alongside their father, Zama. Even though Zama was married to the Queen, he is not king as he never held any real power over the pride. She says that the pride has suffered long enough and Zama should carry on Scar's legacy in her place. She also points out that Africanus and Scipia cannot become Zama's successors, at least not where they are now. The Queen remarks that Africanus and Scipia should become instead, the ruler of the Pridelands. With these words, she dies. Zama remains cold and untouched by the Queen's death. He embraces his new authority as king and is annointed by Hector in front of the entire kingdom. Zama then proposes that to rid themselves of hunger and thirst, he proposes an end to the long conflict between the Savages and the Pridelanders by directly invading Simba's kingdom. This proposal was met by a unamynous approval by the entire Savage pride. Every Savage held hate in his/her heart to everyone who claims to be a Pridelander. With flaming ambitions and a desire for revenge, Zama takes matters into his own hands and the Savages prepare for war. Characters *'Simba '''is the movie's primary protagonist. He is the current king of the Pridelands and the mate of Nala. He is the father of Kiara and the father-in-law of Kovu. Simba was also the cousin of Zama. He wages a war of attrition against Zama, refusing to be drawn into open battle. *'Nala 'is the movie's secondary protagonist. She is the current queen of the Pridelands and Simba's mate. She is the mother of Kiara and the mother-in-law of Kovu. She is more than capable of defending her kingdom from invaders, but her strength is easily matched by that of Scipia, the Savages' strongest lioness. Nala appears alongside Simba when addressing the situations surrounding Zama's war. During the climatic battle at Pride Rock, Nala personally confronts Scipia and, after a bitter fight, won against the Savage Queen. *'Zama '''is the movie's primary antagonist. He is the king and leader of the Savage Prides. He is the father of Africanus and Scipia. Convinced by the Savages, Zama became as ruthless as his father, Scar, and decides to avenge his father's death by taking the Pridelands by force. He grew up as the appointed guardian of Simba and Nala, but returns as their enemy. During the battle of Pride Rock, Simba confronts Zama and the two face off at the heart of the battle. In the end, Zama's hatred led to his death, and ended the Savages' resistence.